


Albus Severus Potter and the New Generation

by lovelyellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hope you all like it, I get tired real easy so WHO KNOWS, im hoping to make seven of these but, its basically just Albus' first year at Hogwarts, sorry for the crappy summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyellie/pseuds/lovelyellie
Summary: Albus Severus Potter starts Hogwarts, armed with his father's legacy to live up to and insecurities. He begins Hogwarts with whispers following him after his sorting, and who he becomes friends with: none other than the son of a Death Eater, Scorpius Malfoy. The adventures of Albus and Scorpius as they try to navigate school and their peers, who do not have the best opinions of the Death Eater's son and Harry Potter's Slytherin son.





	1. A New Generation

Albus Severus Potter sat down in a compartment with his brother, James, and cousin, Rose. Outside the train on the platform, he waved to his parents and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. He watched as his father followed the train to the edge of the platform, waving all the while. Albus waved until he could no longer see his father.

James stretched out next to him.

“Finally off to Hogwarts, Al,” James smiled at him. “It’s all real now. No going back.”

Albus smiled back at him. “Excited for me to beat you in classes now that I’m here?”

James laughed. “If anyone will beat us, it’ll be Rosie here. I’m sure Aunt Hermione is all ready to have Rosie follow in her footsteps.”

Rosie rolled her eyes. “You’re just jealous that both Albus and I will outscore you on your exams from first year.”

James smiled, “Well I will admit, exams are not really my cup of tea.”

“Quidditch is his cup of tea,” Albus pretended to whisper to Rose.

She giggled. “Still can’t believe you thought you would get on the Quidditch team as a first year.”

James crossed his arms gloomily. “Dad did it.”

“Uncle Harry is Harry Potter,” said Rose, pulling a book out from her bag. “He did things you’ll never dream of.”

Albus smiled at his cousin. Albus liked quidditch, he was a big fan of the Brazilian Quidditch team, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to play at Hogwarts yet. He thought it would be fun to play with James. Or against, if he was sorted into another house.

No, thought Albus, Dad said I could be Gryffindor if I wanted.

But, was that what he wanted?

Before he could continue that thought, the compartment door opened. It was another one of his cousins, Fred. Fred was a fourth year and James’ best friend. Albus had lost count of the amount of times his parents had received owls that reported on the amount of detentions James got with Fred. Uncle Ron had once said that James and Fred rivaled his older brothers, Uncle George and Uncle Fred, in pranking.

“But never let Uncle George here you say that.”

Fred and James high fived as Fred sat down next to James.

“A whole new year of pranks Jamie! I’ve come up with loads of ideas this summer!”

James reached under his seat and produced his backpack and began rummaging through it. “I’ve gotta show you something! I’ve just made our pranking life a lot easier!”

He produced a folded piece of parchment. It was an older piece of parchment and Albus recognized it immediately.

“James!” he gasped. “Dad’s gonna kill you. You aren’t even supposed to know about it!”

James smiled. “Dad’s not at Hogwarts anymore, and it was wasting away in his office. I’ll put it to better use than he would.”

Fred looked at the parchment quizzically. “What are you on about? It’s just parchment.”

“Au contraire, my friend, this is the greatest magical object in the world. Watch.” James pulled out his wand, with Fred and Rose leaning over to watch,  and tapped the parchment. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

Ink began to appear of the parchment, spelling out the phrase Albus was already acquainted with:

**_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Progs_ **

**_are proud to present_ **

**_THE MARAUDER’S MAP_ **

Fred’s draw dropped open. “WICKED!” He snatched the map and opened it up. He looked up at James with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “We just became the most unstoppable pranksters ever.”

“Damn right!” James and Fred high fived.

Rose plucked the parchment from Fred’s hands. “This is advanced magic. I wonder where Uncle Harry got it from.”

“From my dad ‘course,” said Fred taking the map back. “Dad said he and Uncle Fred gave it to him in his third year.”

“Yeah but where did they get it? Who made it?”

Fred shrugged, “Said he nicked it from Filtch’s office. And who cares who made it? We have it now, that’s all that matters.”

Rose looked like she was going to add something, but the compartment door opened again. James quickly muttered “Mischief Managed” and shoved the parchment back into his bag. The two newcomers were two more of their cousins, Molly and Lucy. They were Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey’s children. Molly was a sixth year and was the captain for the Hufflepuff House quidditch team. Lucy was a fifth year and had just been appointed a prefect for Hufflepuff.

“We wanted to come see how you were settling in,” said Molly to Rose and Albus. “These two aren’t trying to corrupt you already are they?”

James scoffed. “You act as if I’m a horrible role model.”

“You are,” rang the compartment. James glared grumply at his cousins and brother.

“I’m not afraid to send an owl to Uncle Harry and Uncle George,” said Lucy. “Or take house points from you two.”

“We’ll be perfect angels this year, Lu,” Fred said and crossed an X over his heart. “Promise.”

Lucy and Molly exchanged looks. “Alright well, see you at the feast.”

As the left, Fred raised his hand, where he had his fingers crossed. “Promise negated.”

///

The rest of the ride was pleasant with Fred and James discussing pranks, as well as the recent quidditch matches with Albus. As the sun began to fall, they quickly changed into their school robes.

When the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station, Fred and James said goodbye.

“Hey Al, hold up!” Albus turned back to James.

“He’ll catch up with you Rosie.” Rose nodded and started off to get off the train. James looked down at Albus.

“I know I was giving you a hard time about the Slytherin thing earlier but, i dont care what house you’re in. Whatever that hat says you are, then that’s it.”

Albus bit his lip, his worry returning. “But.. you know how everyone-”

“Yeah, Slytherins have a bad rep but if you get sorted in you’ll be the first great one ok? Just trust the hat.”

“Ok.”

James ruffled his brother’s hair. “Go on or you’ll be swimming to Hogwarts.”

Albus laughed, punching James in the shoulder and ran off the train. He saw Hagrid immediately and made his way over, finding Rose standing close by. Hagrid saw Albus and waved at him.

“All ‘ght you lot! Follow me to teh boats! Wa’ch yer step now!”

Hagrid led them to small four-person boats. Albus and Rose secured a boat with a red haired girl and a boy with deep dark skin.

As the boats began to move, Rose whispered to Albus, “That’s Draco Malfoy’s son.” She indicated to a platinum haired boy in the next boat over.

“Whose that?”

Rose stared at him. “Draco Malfoy? The guy your dad went to school with? The.. you know.. _Death Eater_.” She whispered the last part of the sentence.

“Oh.” Albus did remember Draco Malfoy. He remembered one summer after James’ first year and he had commented on the Malfoys. Albus’s dad had told James that he shouldn’t judge people on their past, but on what they were now.

Albus looked over at the platinum haired boy. He saw that the boy was quite pale, and that his hair wasn't platinum, but just very light blonde. He wasn’t talking to the others in his boat, just holding the lanter and looking ahead.

Albus heard the first round of gasps and knew they were coming into view of the castle. Albus glanced up and joined the chorus of gasps. The castle, which he had seen multiple pictures of, was nothing but extraordinary. It seemed to radiate magic. It was alite from every window and looked gorgeous against the night sky.  

Albus’s face broke into a smile as he gazed up at his new home.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

The boats stopped at the docks, from which Hagrid led them up the stairs to a room off of the main entrance. There stood a tall wizard in black and scarlet robes with a warm smile on his face. Rose and Albus maneuvered to the front of the group so they could greet Neville. 

“Hello Neville!” said Rose. 

Neville smiled at them. “Hey kiddos! Excited for Hogwarts are ya?”

“Duh!” Albus said. Neville laughed as the rest of the group joined them. 

“Thank you Professor Hagrid. Welcome to Hogwarts everyone! I’m Professor Longbottom! In mere moments, you will enter the Great Hall where you will join your classmates. Before that, however, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will act as your family. Good behavior will reward your house points, while bad behavior will result in points being taken away. Now, please wait quietly for a moment while I make sure they’re all ready for you.”

Neville winked at Albus and Rose, and left the entrance hall. Whispers broke out around him, people discussing their houses and the sorting and classes. Albus looked around and saw Draco Malfoy’s son stood off to the side all alone. 

“I wonder why he’s all alone,” Albus said to Rose. 

“Who cares?” asked Rose. “Probably nobody wants to associate with a Death Eaters son.”

“Come on Rosie, our parents said that the Malfoys aren't that bad.”

Rose crossed her arms. “I dunno. What if he thinks the way they used too about… muggleborns.”

Rose had always been protective of her mother, who was a muggleborn. She had heard stories from Grandpa Weasley about how people used to treat muggleborns. Aunt  Hermione also had an old scar on her arm, a scar that when he’d asked his dad what it was, he had been told to not mention it in front of her or ,especially, Uncle Ron. 

Rose had told him later that it was a dirty word for muggle borns that a Death Eater had carved onto her during the second Wizarding War. Albus had been horrified at the revelation. Albus’s parents and relatives tried to keep a majority of the war details away from their children. James had come home during second year at Christmas and had looked at his father in awe. 

Neville had returned, calling the students to attention.  

“Please form two lines and follow me into the great hall.”

Albus and Rose stood side by side as Neville led them through the door and into the Great Hall. The hall was filled with voices. People laughing and catching up after the summer holidays. Albus looked to the ceiling which was depicting a clear night sky. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and spotted James and Fred along with two more cousins, Louis and Dominique, who were Uncle Bill’s children.

Neville told them to line up in front of the head table, where Albus saw Hagrid as well as the Headmistress, Minerva Mcgonagall. 

Neville brought out a three legged stool and old hat that Albus knew to be the Sorting Hat. He placed the stool and hat down in front of the teachers table. A moment of silence passed until the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing. It sang about the founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw, explaining each house’s values

It belted out the last line then returned to a regular hat. The Great Hall erupted into applause as Neville produced a list from nowhere. The hall quieted, anticipating the first student to be sorted. 

“Aberry, Cheril!” 

A small girl with curly hair in buns walked up to the stool and sat down, the hat covering her eyes. There was silence for a few moments before “RAVENCLAW” echoed across the hall. The closest table to the left erupted into cheers as Cheril hopped off the stool and raced to join her house. 

“Algen, Martin” became the first Hufflepuff, and “Avery, Zoey” went to join Cheril at the Ravenclaw table. Albus zoned out as name after name were called. It was only when the name “Goyle, Georgina” was called that Albus snapped back to attention. This was the first kid to be sorted that had any connection to the Death Eaters. Georgina was a bulky girl, with large glasses and short brown hair. She looked around nervously as she sat down on the stool, and the hat considered her house. Seconds later, the hat hollered “SLYTHERIN”. The Slytherin table cheered but Albus suspected it was because it was expected of them. Georgina scurried off to the Slytherin table which was right of the Ravenclaw table. A few students looked after her until the next name “Grella, Helena” was called and sorted into Gryffindor. Albus was beginning to worry now. He saw the reaction to the Goyle girl being sorted into Slytherin. What would they say, if the son of the famous Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin? 

After Helena was sorted, there were triplets that were sorted, one going to Gryffindor, another to Hufflepuff, and the final the Slytherin. Albus tried to calm his nerves by looking over to his brother, but he was whispering to Fred, not even watching the Sorting. 

A girl, “Karkson, Catherine” was sorted into Hufflepuff, and then “Malfoy, Scorpius” was called. Albus watched as the Malfoy boy - Scorpius - slowly made his way up to the hat. The room was silent. While Goyle had just been related to the Death Eater cause, Malfoy was a well known and confirmed Death Eater. 

The hat thought for a few moments, much longer than the other students before him, when finally the hat decided on “SLYTHERIN” 

The green and silver house clapped politely as Scorpius made his way over to the table. Albus watched him for a moment, before returning to the Sorting. They were nearing his name. Albus thought he was going to pass out when Neville called out, “Potter, Albus”. Neville smiled kindly at him while he placed the hat atop Albus’ head. The brim fell over his eyes and the Great Hall disappeared. 

_ Mmm aaah, Harry Potter’s son,  _ whispered a voice in his head.  _ I see you are much like your father.  _

_ How?  _ thought Albus. 

_ Yes, yes. Your father had a thirst to prove himself, and he seems to have passed it to you. Ahh yes, I know where to put you,  _ Albus’ breath hitched,  _ but I sense you are conflicted. What troubles you? _

_ I… I don’t want to be a dark wizard,  _ thought Albus.  _ And that’s what everyone will think.  _

_ Ah yes, yes I see. I could put you in Gryffindor, follow in your father and brother’s footsteps, or you could trust me. You know I’ve never been wrong.  _

_ Well… _

_ Ah, I see… yes better be  _   
“SLYTHERIN!”

The hat was lifted off his head. Albus glanced up at Neville, who was smiling encouragingly and happily at Albus. The Slytherin table was cheering, much louder than they had for any of the students who had been placed there that night. Albus risked a glance over at his brother and cousins. 

He saw James and Fred were stood on the bench, clapping and whooping. Louis and Dominique were also standing and clapping for him. At the Hufflepuff table he saw Molly and Lily clapping and smiling encouragingly. 

It had happened. He had been sorted into the house he had been so afraid of. He wondered, quickly, what his father would think when he wrote home. Albus wasn’t disappointed in the sorting. He knew, deep down, that he would be sorted there. It was his father he worried about. He knew his father had said he would be proud of him no matter the house, but still he worried. 

Albus sat down next to an asian girl called Suyeon and across from the Malfoy boy, Scorpius. He smiled at the Suyeon girl and then attempted to smile at Scorpius. Scorpius didn’t look up from staring at his plate. Albus turned his attention back to the sorting waiting for Rose.

Her name was one of the last on the list. She bounded up the steps to the stool. The hat didn’t take long to sort her, calling out “RAVENCLAW.” 

Rose looked ecstatic. She raced over to the table, where Victorie was standing and clapping. Rose sat down next to their cousin and soon after the Sorting ended. Professor McGonagall stood, causing the hall to silence again, giving her their full attention.

“Welcome, welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! I hope you will all excel this year in your studies. A few reminders: the Forbidden Forest is, and has always been, off limits. Some of our older students should do well to remember that.” Albus thought he saw her gaze flicker to James and Fred. “Second, please be aware that the merpeople have been asked to guard the island where the previous Headmaster’s grave is located, after the events of last term.”

Oh right, remembered Albus. He remembered his dad leaving for Hogwarts, not long before the summer holidays began. When he came back, he’d told Albus that it had been nothing. That night, however, he’d heard his parents whispering in their room. Albus had only been able to catch a few fragments, such as elder and too dangerous. He’d never brought it up again, but now he suspected that the reason for the security around the island had something to do with whatever had happened last term. 

“But, that will be all for my talking! Enjoy the feast!” 

The air shimmered and platters were filled with all kinds of food. Albus had heard from his parents and aunts and uncles about the food at Hogwarts but he had never thought it would be as good as they had said. Albus filled his plate while the students around him began talking.

“My mum,” said a boy on Albus’s left, “she was so surprised when I got my letter. She didn’t know anything about wizards.”

“Are you muggle born then?” asked an older student. 

The boy shook his head. “Half-blood apparently. My dad died when I was real young. He never told my mum.”

Albus turned his attention to the girl, Suyeon, on his right. She was talking with an older student about Transfiguration.

“-cited to finally be able to do it. My dad was top of his glass when he was here.”

Albus looked across the table at Scorpius. He was quietly eating a piece of chicken breast and peas. He wasn’t engaging in any conversations. He didn’t even seem like he wanted to be there. 

Scorpius glanced up, saw Albus watching him, and quickly looked away again. Albus wanted to say something but he didn’t know what. 

From behind the boy, Albus’ attention was caught by his brother waving at him. James gave him a thumbs up, trying to ask if he was doing good. Albus nodded and smiled. James smiled back and went back to laughing with Fred. 

Soon, the dishes were whisked away and Professor McGonagall stood again to bid them goodnight. 

“First years, please follow your house prefects.”

Two older students, a black haired girl and a brown skinned boy, came over to lead them out of the Great Hall. Albus caught Rose’s attention and waved to her as he was led away. 

The prefects lead them out and away from the rest of the students, who were going up stairs, while they journeyed down into the dungeons. Albus looked around at the castle, remembering stories of the Battle of Hogwarts. He knew that there were so many lives were lost here. He even noticed that there were many ghosts wandering around. He saw some he recognized, like Nearly Headless Nick and the Fat Friar, but also a few he didn't. There had been a young boy in the entrance hall as they had been leaving who had been taking pictures of the students with his ghost camera. He also saw a girl with blonde curly hair and a faded bandana skipping up the stairs who waved at them as the continued down the stairs. 

The prefects lead them to a section of wall where they turned to face the group of first years. 

“Behind this wall is the common room,” said the girl. “To enter the house you’ll need to have a password. The password resets every two days and will be posted on the bulletin board.” She turned around to face the wall again. 

“Salazar.”

A large pair of ornate doors emerged in the wall. The prefects pushed the door open to reveal a low and long room. Hanging from the ceiling were round green lamps. Plush couches and sofas littered around the room, in front of fireplaces and looking out the large floor to ceiling windows that looked out into the Black Lake. 

The first years clambered in as the prefects addressed them again. 

“The boys dormitory is off to the left, the girls on the right,” said the boy. “You’re names are on the bulletin board with a number beside it, indicating your dorm number.  If you need anything, please feel free to ask us. My name is Tobias Welship, and this is Katy Braithwaite. You’ll receive your times tables tomorrow from Professor Lethrim, who is our Head of House.”

“Now off to bed, all of you!” 

Albus checked the bulletin quickly and wandered off to the left, down a hall where many doors and staircases leading up and down, where he assumed the older students dorms were. He found a door with his number on it.

Inside, he found five four-poster beds. A window sat at the far end of the room looking out into the Black Lake. At the one closest bed to the door he saw his trunk at the foot of the bed. Another boy was already in the room, stood at the foot of the middle bed, rifling through his own trunk. He looked up when the door behind Albus clicked shut. 

“Oh, hi.” he stood and crossed the room, extending his hand. “Names Will. Will Earlon.”

Albus gripped the boys hand. “Hi, I’m… Albus.” He chose not to name drop his last name. Apparently it didn’t matter the boy knew him already. 

“You’re Harry Potter’s son aren't ya?”

Albus nodded shyly. 

The boy broke into a smile. “Wicked!”

The door opened again and in came two more boys, twins, who introduced themselves as Danny and Alex Harling. 

“Can you believe it?” asked Will. “Rooming with Harry Potter’s son.”

Albus smiled shyly as he dressed for bed. 

“We didn’t even know who you were before we got here,” said Danny, no Alex. 

“We’re muggleborn,” said Danny.

Will glanced at them for a second, a second that Albus realized but the twins apparently did not, before saying, “Cool.”

The four boys dressed for bed, all the while the final bed, the one across the room, stayed empty. There was a trunk in front of the bed, as well as a cat carrier that Alex had approached and released. The cat was a bitch black cat who had jumped right up on the bed and curled up. 

“Wonder where he is,” Albus heard from the bathroom Danny say.

“Maybe he-”

Whatever Will was about to say was interrupted by the door opening. Albus poked his head out to see the newcomer. Scorpius Malfoy was stood awkwardly in the doorway. There was silence for a few moments, where Albus knew they could hear a pin drop from the Astronomy Tower. 

Scorpius quickly walked over to his bed, sitting down and petting his cat. He glanced around at his dorm mates, his eyes resting on Albus for a second longer than the rest. 

Will looked at Scorpius before storming out of the room, the door slamming behind him. 

Alex laughed, “Well, someone's got his wand in a knot. Hi, I’m Alex.”

Scorpius looked at the outstretched hand quizzically before taking it. 

“Scorpius.”

Danny smiled. “Wicked name! That’s Albus in there, wasting the water.” 

Albus jumped, realizing he had left the tap running, and quickly turned it off. He left the bathroom and went over to his bed and sat on it. 

“Nice cat,” he said awkwardly. 

Scorpius smiled slightly. “Thanks, her name is Midnight.”

Albus smiled back. 

Scorpius seemed to relax after that. He quickly dressed for bed as Alex and Danny threw jabs at each other. Will returned as Scorpius was exiting the bathroom. Albus caught the glare Will shot at him as he climbed into bed and shut the curtains on his bed. 

Albus smiled encouragingly at Scorpius before Danny blew the final light out and the room went dark. 


	3. Lessons and Opinions

Albus woke up in the middle of the night from a horrible nightmare of his parents and brother laughing at him at the Sorting Ceremony. He heard the quiet snores of his dorm mates, Will’s curtains still closed.

Albus quietly slipped out of bed and out the door to the common room. He was going to sit by the fire, to try and clear his mind, but before he had even stepped into the common room, he heard crying.

Still in the shadows of the hall, Albus saw a first year girl, the Suyeon girl, sat by the main fireplace. There was another person next to her, the prefect Tobias.

“-crying?” he heard Tobias ask.

“I-I don’t want to be in Slytherin,” whimpered Suyeon. “It’s the bad house. Bad people end up here.”

“No, it’s not a bad house. It’s just…” Tobias seemed to be at a loss for words.

“You-Know-Who was from this house.”

Albus watched as Tobias moved to kneel in front of her.

“He was from this house. Lots of bad people came from this house. But there were also bad people from other houses. Even Gryffindor. Not everyone is bad here. You’re not a bad person. I’m not a bad person. You can be whoever you want, understand?”

Albus watched as Suyeon nodded, but still seemed wary.

Tobias sighed, looking at the window. He broke into a smile and stood.

“Want to see something cool?”

Suyeon nodded again and followed Tobias to the large windows. He pulled out his wand and said “Mermaidium.”

Albus watched in awe as three merpeople, two females and a male, swam up to the window. Suyeon giggled as the merman did a loop around.

“See, our house is really cool. Who would want to be up in a stuffy tower, when you could be down here with the merpeople?”

Suyeon smiled up at him.

“Off to bed now.”

After she had gone, Albus was sure he caught Tobias wink at him, before he disappeared back into his dorm and back into sleep.

/// 

The next morning he woke to Will being gone, and Alex and Danny bickering about a pair of shoes. Today was their first day of classes. Albus climbed out of bed and rummaged in his trunk where he found his school robes, which had been transformed to have the green and silver snake symbol for Slytherin, and to have a green interior.

After emerging from the bathroom, he discovered that Alex and Danny had gone already, leaving Scorpius alone with his cat.

“Aren’t you coming?” he asked Scorpius.

Scorpius looked up at him. “I was… I was going to wait.”

“And miss breakfast? Come on, we can go together.”

Scorpius looked at him quizzically before following him out of the dorm. They made their way up the stairs to the Great Hall, where people were milling around and eating. Albus and Scorpius secured seats at the Slytherin table.

James appeared on the bench next to him, with Fred at his side.

“How was your first night?” asked James. “Did you get corrupted?”

Fred gasped dramatically. “James I think we’ve lost him.” He placed hands over his chest. “He will be missed.”

Albus rolled his eyes and punched his brother’s shoulder.

James, finally, saw Scorpius. “Who's your friend?”

“I’m Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy,” said Scorpius. Albus could see he was trying to put out a confident vibe but his voice was slightly too soft to achieve it.

“Malfoy huh? Our dad knows your dad.”

“I am… aware,” said Scorpius.

James seemed, for once, at a loss for words.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the Gryffindor table?” asked Albus, trying to get the conversation back on track.

Fred scoffed. “Why would we spend time over there when we could spend time with you little cousin?” He ruffled Albus’ hair. Albus glared up at him and Scorpius laughed.

Professor Lethrim, a middle aged wizard with a large black beard was now passing out times tables. At the sight of school schedules, Fred and James disappeared. Albus and Severus compared schedules.

They had identical schedules. First, Herbology with Hufflepuff. After that they had Potions with Ravenclaw. After lunch they had History of Magic with Hufflepuff and double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor.

Albus smiled at the fact he had Herbology first, as he wanted to see Neville. He finished breakfast quickly and he and Scorpius set off for the greenhouses.

They arrived ten minutes early, finding Neville in greenhouse #4.

“Oh hello Albus!” he greeted them cheerily. “Who have we here?”

“This is Scorpius.”

Scorpius smiled shyly at Neville and greeted him.

“Ah Malfoy's son. Good to meet you. Hope your better than your dad at Herbology.”

“I’m afraid sir,” Scorpius said, “I can’t tell a mandrake from a shrub.”

Neville laughed. “That's alright! I’ll go over everything carefully. Now come on you two let's get to class.”

Neville led them through two more greenhouses to where the rest of their class was waiting. Albus and Scorpius went over to join their class.

“Morning everyone!” called Neville.

“Good Morning Professor,” recited the class.

“I’m Professor Longbottom and this is, obviously, herbology. I hope I can help you come to enjoy this class, and keep your interest this year.”

A blonde hufflepuff girl raised her hand. “Excuse me Professor, but are you the Longbottom who helped kill You-Know-Who?”

The class watched eagerly for their teachers answer.

Neville gave a small laugh. “I only killed his snake. All the credit goes to Harry Potter.”

Another Hufflepuff, a boy, raised his hand. “Professor, how did you come back to teach? I mean, after all you went through here. And you have to be nice to that lot.” He gestured to the other side of the work table where the Slytherins were.

Albus glared at the kid and Scorpius began to shrink away from the table, as if trying to hide himself.

Neville, who was usually very happy and cheerful, turned serious.

“Pull out the stools and sit all of you.” The scraping of chairs sounded as the students took their seats.

“I understand that Slytherins have a very bad reputation. You may fear them because that’s where the Death Eaters and Voldemort came from.” Albus heard his classmates gasps at Neville saying Voldemort’s name.

“Listen closely. I will not tolerate any stereotyping, of any house. Slytherin house is a great house because of its students. So, I don’t want to hear talk like that Mr. O’Harley, or I will deduct points from your house.”

There were seconds of silence to let what Neville had said sink in.

“Now,” Neville said, clapping his hands. “Out with your wands and lets begin!”

///

After spending an hour practicing _Incendio_ and almost catching their robes on fire, Scorpius and Albus made their way back down to the common room to pick up their potions book.

“What did you think of Herbology?” asked Albus, the common room door closing up behind them.

Scorpius grimaced. “My father will love to hear that I burned my school robes the first day. ” Scorpius had had the spell backfire on him, setting his robes on fire. Neville had doused him out, laughing, and given him an encouraging speech about believing in oneself.

Scorpius and Albus arrived at the Potions classroom with a minute to spare. Albus saw Rose talking to two girls from Ravenclaw.

“Rose!” he called. She looked over and smiled, saying goodbye to her friends and coming over.

“How are you Al?”

“Just fine. The dungeons are kinda cold, but it's been kinda cool. How about you Rosie?”

Rose grinned and began describing her night in Ravenclaw Tower, about the view of the mountains and the ceiling of stars.

As Rose began to describe her plans for exam studying, Professor Slughorn opened his door and welcomed them into the class. Albus began to follow Scorpius to a work table, where the Slytherin triplet, whose name Albus thought was Leighann, and another boy sat, but Rose gripped him by the elbow and basically dragged him over to a table full of Ravenclaws. Albus gave Scorpius a look of apology but aloud his cousin to pull him along.

Sitting next to Rose, Professor Lethrim began describing the class and what they would learn, about bezors and poisons, and even a Draught of Living Death which interested Albus greatly. He wondered how someone could make a potion of death from just a few ingredients.

Professor Slughorn set them up to create a cure for boils with a partner. Albus went to retrieve ingredients, such as shrake spines and pungous onions. When he returned to the table, Rose turned on him like she had been wanting to talk to him since they had separated the night before.

“Why are you hanging out with that Malfoy kid?” asked Rose.

Albus shrugged, beginning to crush his snake fangs. “He’s not too bad. I mean, he’s kind of quiet but he seems well enough.”

Rose looked over Albus’ shoulder where he knew Scorpius was sat.

“Have you written your parents yet?” asked Rose, tossing the snake fang powder into the cauldron.

“Not yet. I don’t really know how.” Albus waved his wand over the potion. “Have you?”

“Of course. Owled mum and dad right after dinner. They said they’re very proud.”

Albus nodded.

Rose sighed and turned to look at him. “Al, I just… I think you should find a different friend to hang out with. People are already talking about you being in Slytherin. You just don’t want to make it worse for yourself with being friends with a know Death Eaters son.”

Albus glared at her while he added the porcupine quills. “What does it matter who I’m friends with? Or what house I’m in?”

“It doesn’t. It’s just-”

“Stop Rosie. I’m not ashamed of the house I’m in. I know I was worried before, but I know I’m supposed to be here. And if people want to talk about who I’m friends with, that's their business. Now are you going to help me with this potion or not?”

Rose looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it. The two finished the potion in silence. At the end of the lesson, Albus bottled to potion, writing his and Rose’s name on the vial, and turned it in. On the way out the door, Rose tried to stop him but Albus ignored her, moving to catch up with Scorpius.


	4. Hall of the Fallen

At dinner that night, Scorpius was unusually quiet. Granted, Albus assumed he was always quiet, but it seemed to be a different kind of silence.

“Are you okay Scorpius?”

Scorpius, who was scraping food around on his plate, shook his head. “No, nothing.”

“My mum says that when someone says its nothing it’s usually always something but if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s okay.”

Albus could understand why he wouldn't. They’d known each other for just a day. It was natural for him not to want to share.

Scorpius sighed and put his fork down. “You’re cousin doesn’t like me much, does she?”

Albus tried to think of an excuse for Rose.

He couldn’t.

“She’s not exactly a quiet person,” said Scorpius. “I heard her during potions, talking about how you shouldn’t be friends with me.”

“Well, she-”

“No it’s okay.” Scorpius leaned over to pick his bag up from under the table. “I do understand, really. I knew not many people would want to be around me, because of… my dad and all.”

He stood up from the table. “See you around Albus.”

Albus sat in shock for a few moments. What had just happened? He saw Rose at the next table looking at him with a knowing look. Albus glared at her, picking up his bag, and following Scorpius out of the Great Hall. Behind him, Rose watched her cousin leave, shaking her head.

Albus caught up with Scorpius on the trek down to the dungeons.

“Scorpius. Hey, Scorpius wait!”

He turned around, giving Albus one of his quizzical looks.

“I don’t care who your dad was,” said Albus. “My dad respects him. I guess that should be good enough for me. And, I mean I’ve only been around you for a day, but you’re not a twat so there isn't any reason we can’t be friends.”

Scorpius was silent for a moment.

“So, are we friends?”

Albus held out his hand, trying to come across that this was a new start, a new hello.

“I’d like it if we could be.”

Scorpius still looked a little unsure but ,nevertheless, gripped Albus’ hand.

“Alright.”

///

Having Scorpius as a friend definitely had its benefits. He was a master at potions. Albus was alright when making the potions, but when Professor Slughorn assigned them their first foot of parchment on the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane he was utterly lost.

Scorpius was also great at Astronomy. Albus was completely confused staring up at the stars. Having grown up at Grimmauld Place in the center of London he had only seen stars when they went to visit Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. Scorpius helped him map the stars and point out constellations.

Albus, if he was honest, also had perks to his friendship. Scorpius was quite rubbish at Transfiguration which was one class Albus excelled at. Albus was also quite good at Herbology. Growing up with Neville as a family friend, he had been gifted plants and books on plants since he was small. While he wasn’t great at the subject he was a bit better than Scorpius, who had almost caused the class to pass out when he had begun to unpot a mandrake on accident. Neville had stopped him just in time, but Scorpius had gone bright red for a good while afterwards.

Albus also wrote home finally. He sent an owl home the night he had gotten back from their first day. He had told them about his classes and how he was feeling about being in Slytherin. The next morning he had received a reply. His parents had been happy to hear that he was happy at Hogwarts and they couldn’t have cared less about the house he was in. His father had included a separate letter, one he assumed his mother hadn’t been apart of in writing, had said that even though he was a Slytherin he would still be the best wizard at school.

_If you aren’t, Aunt Hermione will be on me for not telling you to start studying for your exams now._

Albus had not spoken to Rose since that first potions lesson. She had tried to talk to him a few times but he had ignored her, hurring down halls with Scorpius. 

Albus tried to keep up with James, but it was quite difficult. He and Fred were always off pulling pranks that had many of the teachers pulling their hair out by the end of the first week.

On Friday morning a large black crow soared through the Great Hall with the mail owls _.  _ It soared over Albus’ head, dropping a small letter into his lap, before crossing to James and setting down a letter for him as well. 

It was a letter from Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Albus was quite fond of the half-giant that came around once a month for dinner at Grimmauld Place. Written on the small scrap of parchment read

**_Dear Albus_ **

**_Hope your first week of classes went well_ **

**_‘Know it can be quite overwhelming_ **

**_I was hoping you and James could come_ **

**_down for a cup of tea tomorrow._ **

**_Send me a reply with Newlie._ **

**_Hagrid_ **

 

Albus looked up as James plopped down next to him on the bench the crow, Newlie, sitting on his shoulder. 

“Letter from Hagrid?”

Albus nodded and pulled a quill out. “You’re coming yeah?”

“Definitely. Tell him I’m bringing Fred with us.”

Albus scribbled the note. He looked up at Scorpius, who was sitting across from him. “You can come if you want Scorpius. We’re going to Hagrid’s for tea tomorrow.” 

“The giant?”

“Half-giant,” corrected James. “And he’s completely mad with those creatures he has. But he’s also the best.” 

Albus ignored his brother. “What do ya say?”

“Sure, if I won’t be too much of a bother.” 

“Course not.” Albus completed the note and gave it to the crow, who flew off with a piece of James' toast he was eating. “Hagrid will love you.”

///

Scorpius and Albus were leaving a double History of Magic class, which was draining enough to justify a two week nap, when James and Fred ran up to him. 

Fred had the Marauder’s Map in his hand, unactivated. 

“Albus you’ve got to see this!” James said. 

“What is it?”

Fred rolled his eyes. “Come on Al, just come on!”

James and Fred pushed Scorpius and Albus forward and lead them up to the seventh floor. They went down hall after hall before they arrived at a long hallway with photos covering the walls. They weren’t like the rest of the castle portraits, who moved from one another portraits and talked with each other. These were normal wizard photos, pictures of witches and wizards smiling down at them. Under each photo was a small plaque with a name and date on them.

“What is this place?” asked Albus. 

“The map says its called  _ The Hall of the Fallen _ . It's the people who died at the Battle of Hogwarts.” 

“And it’s just been here?”

“They put it up this summer,” James said. “Some of the portraits had to be made and some of the family members didn’t want their portraits up.”

James dragged Albus over to one of the portraits. “See, look this one is Colin Creevy. That ghost with the camera? This is him! Apparently his brother didn’t want his portrait put up but Colin convinced him of it.” 

Albus looked up at the smiling portrait of the boy. He looked about Dominique’s age. He was clad in red and gold Gryffindor robes and he was holding his camera. 

Albus walked down the hall, looking at portraits of students and staff. He saw another portrait of a Hogwarts ghost, a girl this time, who was named Lavender Brown. She was the curly haired ghost that wore a bandana. 

Albus looked around for Scorpius, who was standing in front of the first portrait on the left wall. It was the portrait of an older student clad in yellow and black. He was smiling widely, holding a large light blue cup with the word  _ WIZ  _ etched on it. Albus looked at the plaque. It read, 

_ Cedric Diggory  _

_ Kind, Honest, Brave, and True _

_ Right To The Very End _

“He was the first one to die,” Scorpius said. “My dad told me. Some of it. That he was You-Know-Who’s first victim.” 

“That he was.”

Albus and Scorpius whipped their heads to the left. Professor McGonagall was stood at the beginning of the hall in her typical emerald green robes and hat. Albus saw Fred hastily stuffing the Marauder’s Map into his school bag. 

Professor McGonagall walked over to them, looking up at the portrait of Cedric Diggory. 

“He was a great student, a great wizard. Died much too young. They all did.”

Albus looked around the hall at the photos of witches and wizards, students and staff, who had died. 

“Mr. Weasley, I assume you have found your namesake?”

“Oh. Oh yeah I did.” He walked them down the hall to a portrait of an older wizard, maybe 20, who looked exactly like Uncle George except that he had both of his ears. 

Uncle Fred was stood smiling, a smile that said he was a troublemaker, in front of a blue backdrop with the symbols of  _ Weasley Wizard Wheezes  _ sewn into it. Under his name on the plaque read,  _ Died Laughing _ . Albus couldn’t imagine what had caused him to laugh during a war. 

“You, Mr. Weasley,” sighed Professor McGonagall, “shall I dare say it, you would give him a run for his money.”

Fred smiled at James and Albus saw how much that Uncle Fred and Fred looked alike. 

Scorpius had moved on to two portraits next to Uncle Fred’s.

“Professor, who are they?”

Albus looked up at the photos. The first was of an older Wizard with light brown hair and a white scar running down his face. The face was familiar, from pictures in his living room fireplace mantel. 

“That’s Remus Lupin,” he said. “My dad’s old teacher.”

The other photo was of a young beautiful witch with bright pink hair. 

“And that’s Nymphadora Tonks. She was his husband.”

Professor McGonagall smiled up at the portraits sadly. “Yes. Both strong wizards. They were some of the best students I ever taught.”

Albus looked up at the portrait of Remus Lupin. His father rarely talked of his old teacher, mostly for Teddy’s sake. However when he did he would always smile and laugh at the stories. Albus wished he could have met him. 

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath. “Alright, I’m sure you all have homework to get to. Off, off with you!” 

The group of four groaned at the word homework but began to leave the hall, Albus just passing a glance at the portrait of an old grey haired wizard. 

 


	5. Fly, Fly, Fly Away Home

Albus and Scorpius set off for Hagrid’s the next day in the early afternoon. The rest of the castle was out as well, soaking up the last bit of sun for the season.

Hagrid’s hut was sat at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There was a small garden just off the house where Albus saw that Hagrid was growing pumpkins most likely for the coming Halloween season.

Albus knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it wide, smiling beneath his large greying beard.

“Ello Albus! This must be Scorpius. How are ya?”

Heading inside, Scorpius said, “Quite fine sir, thank you.”

Fred and James were already inside, sitting on Hagrid’s bench playing a game of Exploding Snap.

“All right Scorpius?” James asked, not looking up from his cards.

“All right.”

James nodded, then let out a cry as a card exploded.

“HAH!” cried Fred, fist bumping the air.

Hagrid served them tea in large blue and white cups and a plate of scones, at which Albus sent warning looks at Scorpius to stay away from.

“How are classes Hagrid?” Albus asked.

“Oh fine, fine. These two ‘ere aint makin life borin whatsoever. Just like your namesakes you ‘re.”

“Will you be covering Hippogriffs this year sir?” asked Scorpius.

“Ah, yah. Probably after Halloween for the third years.”

“Will we get to fly on them?” asked James eagerly.

Hagrid laughed. “Not likely. Proud creatures, hippogriffs are. Only one student been able to ride one while they was ‘ere and that was yer dad.”

“Really?” asked Albus.

Hagrid nodded and began telling them the story of how Harry Potter befriended the great Hippogriff named Buckbeak.

“But enough about that. James, hows quidditch?”

James perked up at the mention of his favorite sport. “Great. Try-outs are this coming weekend.”

Hagrid looked over at Albus and Scorpius.

“Are you two tryin’ out?” he asked. “I mean, first yers barely make the team but are you plannin to?”

“Oh, well I-”

“I hope to try out,” said Scorpius. “I don’t plan to make the team but I think it would be fun to try.”

Hagrid nodded. “Had your first flyin lesson yet?”

“They start this week,” Albus said.

“Don’t worry,” said Fred, “if you make the team, it won't matter.”

“Yeah. Gryffindor will beat you in the Quidditch.”

Albus snorted. “And what makes you think that?”

“Because we’re on the team!” said Fred.

Hagrid chuckled at the four of them. Albus smiled at his brother and cousin who had begun another game of Exploding Snap and at Scorpius, who had begun a discussion with Hagrid about Glumbumbles. Taking another sip from his tea, Albus was, for the first time since his argument with Rose, completely content.   

///

On Monday morning, Scorpius and Albus had potions first. They were stood in the hall outside Slughorn’s classroom with another Slytherin. It was the girl that Albus had seen their first night, Suyeon.

“How do you think you did on that moondew paper?” Suyeon asked.

Albus groaned. It had taken him all night to write the paper on moondew.

“He’s being dramatic,” Scorpius said. “His paper was quite good!”

Albus rolled his eyes. “Come off it, you had to re-write it at breakfast on Friday.”

Suyeon began laughing as another student bumped into her. Suyeon turned to apologize and Albus saw who had bumped into her. It was Rose. She was with two other Ravenclaw girls.

“My bad,” Rosie said. She glanced at Albus and he thought for a moment she was going to say something but Slughorn was opening the door and welcoming the students into his classroom.

Scorpius and Albus sat at their usual table with Suyeon and another boy, Paul Parkinson. They were sat towards the back corner of the room, far from where Rose sat with her friends.

Slughorn began the class by returning their moondew essays. He praised multiple students, Rosie included, before making his way over to Albus’ table.

“Mr. Potter!” Slughorn said excitedly. “You’re paper was very good! Now, your father was quite gifted at potions, but I think with a bit more practice you could best him!”

Albus felt himself blushing. “Well, I mean, Professor, Scorpius helped me quite a bit with the essay.”

Slughorn regarded Scorpius like he had never seen him before.

“Ah, yes. Mr. Malfoy. Here you are. Yours is good as well.” As he turned away Slughorn continued to Albus, “I would advise you not to ask your friends for assistance. You will do perfectly fine on your own! Now, open your textbooks to page 21.”

Albus and Scorpius compared their scores. Scorpius had received an Acceptable while Albus had received an Exceeds Expectations.

“There must be a mistake,” Albus said, looking at their papers again. “You basically wrote mine.”

Suyeon took the papers from them and looked them over.

“You know why he gave you a higher mark right?” she whispered, not wanting to be caught talking while Slughorn taught. Albus looked from Suyeon to Scorpius, confused. Scorpius was looking down at his paper with a look that Albus couldn’t read.

“Albus,” Suyeon said, “your dad is Harry Potter. He was Slughorn’s prized student. He was in the Slugclub while he was here. Slughorn will do anything to believe you’re exactly like him.”

Albus looked at her in disbelief. He then looked at Scorpius.

“Was your mum or dad apart of, whats it called? The slugclub?”

Scorpius shook his head and shoved the essay inside his bag, opening his text book. Albus tried to ask him another question but Slughorn said, “Mr. Potter, please pay attention! One must pay attention in class!”

Albus glanced at Scorpius before pulling out his own book and opening it to page 21.

///

After lunch Scorpius and Albus set off to the courtyard for flying lessons. The lessons were being overseen by Professor Wood, who was also the referee for the quidditch matches. They were having their lessons with Gryffindor, which Albus was slightly worried about.

While he had tried to ignore it for the first week, the whispers that followed him through the halls was getting harder to ignore. Students stared at him and whispered when he walked through the halls with Scorpius. He also saw the looks people gave him when he sat at the Gryffindor table with James at lunch. Albus was aware that people were shocked that he was Harry Potter’s son and a Slytherin but he had assumed the whispers would die down but apparently, time just made them worse.

Albus and Scorpius met Suyeon in the courtyard. The gryffindor first years were already there, holding the school brooms. Albus and Scorpius grabbed a broom each from the pile of brooms that was out in the middle of the courtyard.

“I’ve never been flying before,” Suyeon said, eyeing her broom warily.

“How could you never have been flying before?” asked Scorpius.

“I’m Muggle-born,” she said bluntly.

Albus could have sworn Scorpius’ face went pink. “Oh, well I-”

“Don’t worry,” Albus told her, “it’s not too bad. My dad used to take me and James out when we visited our grandparents. It’s actually really fun, once you get the hang of it.”

Professor Wood had arrived, holding his own broom in his hand.

“Line up please, Gryffindors on the left, Slytherins on the right. Place your broom next to you please!”

The three Slytherins lined up, placing their brooms next to them. Albus glanced around and caught the eye of a Gryffindor. He was a large boy. He looked quite strong and was a foot taller than the rest of the class. He was looking at Albus up and down, sneering.

“Alright then,” Professor Wood began. “Good afternoon class!”

“Good afternoon Professor Wood,” the class said together.

Professor Wood smiled. “Today, you’re going to learn to fly! Soon you’ll be the greatest quidditch players in the school. Now, place your hand over your broom and say up.”

Albus grimaced. His dad had told them about this part of the flying lessons. He had had them practice it and while James had gotten the hang of it but Albus never had.

“Up,” said Scorpius. The broom flew directly into his hand. He looked over at Albus and smiled.

Albus focused on the broom. “Up,” he said forcefully. The broom lifted off the ground and fell back down. Albus frowned and repeated the word. Again the broom lifted up slightly before falling. The big Gryffindor kid across from him snorted.

After ten minutes, most students had been able to summon their brooms. Even Suyeon had been able to after a few minutes. However Albus, along with a few other student, were unable to summon them.

“That’s quite all right you lot,” Professor Wood said. “Just pick them up for now. Alright, now, swing your leg over the broom and mount it. You’re going to kick off from the ground, hover, then touch back down.”

“Bet you two galleons Potter doesn’t even get off the ground,” whispered the big Gryffindor to his friend.

Albus glared at his broom as he swung onto it. In the back of his mind, Albus began to wonder if he would even be able to get off the ground. He had been flying since he was a kid, but what if it didn’t work this time. Maybe he would just kick off and nothing would happen. Maybe-

“On my count, kick off.” Professor Wood had mounted his broom as well. “One, two, three.”

Students pushed off from the ground and hovered a few feet in the air. Scorpius kicked off hard and rose up with the ease of a professional Quidditch player. On his other side, Suyeon even managed to stay afloat. A few students had already landed back down and even less had not been able to hover at all.

Albus closed his eyes and kicked off from the ground. He felt the familiar sensation of hovering. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was hovering with Suyeon and Scorpius. He smiled at them.

Soon, the whole class was hovering with Professor Wood.

“Alright, now I want you to lean forward slightly to land.” He demonstrated, leaning forward slightly and touching down to the ground.

Albus leaned forward but he did not touch down. He surged forward and crashed through the line of Gryffindors across from him. He tried to stop, leaning back like his dad had taught him, but the broom surged forward more. The broom picked up speed, moving towards the castle wall and crashed into it. Albus cried out as the broom bucked him into the wall and his head connected with the stone wall, knocking him out.

///

Scorpius watched the large Gryffindor boy who had been glaring at Albus pull out his wand and murmur a spell. He watched as Albus’ broom crashed him into the wall with a loud cracking that, for a moment, Scorpius wondered if Albus was dead.

Professor Wood sped off over to Albus, with Scorpius right behind him on foot. Albus had a large cut on his forehead that was gushing blood. Scorpius starred at his friend with shock while Professor Wood checked him over.

“I’m going to be taking Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. Nobody is to use those brooms. Class dismissed.”

Professor Wood scooped Albus up and hurried inside the castle. For a moment, Scorpius just stood there in shock, until he heard the laughter coming from the group of students. The large Gryffindor boy was laughing with his friends.

“Now that was entertaining,” he said between laughs.

Scorpius clenched his fists. “Why would you do that?”

The boy looked at him, amused. “Deserves it, doesn’t he?”

“How?” asked Suyeon, placing her hands on her hips.

The boy rolled his eyes. “He’s a disgrace. The great Harry Potter’s son, a Slytherin? I’m surprised his own father hasn’t disowned him yet.”

Scorpius was angry now. He knew he was red in the face.

“I mean, his own son his probably going to become a Death Eat-”

The boy didn’t get to finish. Scorpius swung his arm, punching the large boy square in the face. He stumbled back, clutching his nose that began to bleed.

“Why you little-”

The boys friend stepped in front of him. “Keith wait.”

“MR. MALFOY!”

Scorpius cringed and turned around. Stringing across to them was Professor McGonagall. She was dressed in long red robes and a black pointed hat.

“Mr. Malfoy, why on earth are you in the mindset that it’s okay to punch another student?”

Scorpius looked down at his shoes. “I-”

“Professor,” Suyeon said, “Keith deserved it. He hexed Albus’ broom.”

Professor McGonagall looked between the three of them like he was trying to decide who to feed to the giant squid.

“Miss. Kim, if you do not have any evidence then there is nothing I can do.”

“Someone else must have seen right?”

The rest of the class looked away from them, having sudden interest in their shoes as well.

“Mr. Malfoy, you will meet me tonight for detention.”

“Yes Professor,” he said.

“Now, get going, I assume you have a class next hour. Mr. Meldon I would suggest going to see Madam Pomfrey. ”

Professor McGonagall turned away from them and walked back to the castle with the rest of the students following behind her. Keith passed by hit, bumping his shoulder against Albus’ and grinning at him, blood still trickling from his nose.

///

Albus awoke with a pain in his head. He was in a dark room, the only light coming from a lantern by the door. He recognized the room as the Hospital Wing, where he had been last year after James’ quidditch accident.

Speaking of James, Albus saw him sitting next to his bed, reading the Marauder’s Map with his feet propped up on the bed.

“Who said my bed was your footrest,” mumbled Albus. James looked up from the map and smiled.

“Well, welcome back to the land of the living. How ya feeling?”

“Like the Knight Bus ran me over.” Albus grimaced as he tried to sit up. James sat up and helped him.

“How long have I been here?” he asked James.

“All day. Professor McGonagall told me what happened and she owled Mum and Dad.”

He winced. “They aren't coming are they?”

“No, Madam Pomfrey said you’d be fine by tomorrow.” James put his feet back on the bed. “Besides, Mum said Dad was away on business.”

“What’s he doing?”

James shrugged. “Who knows.”

Albus sighed, his eyes landing on the map.

“Hows that thing working out for you and Fred?”

James smiled. “Great. We’ve only got detention once since school started. Most times we’d have gotten a months worth by now.”

“It's only the second week.”

James laughed. “Anyways, I-” the light by Madam Pomfrey's office was on know. “Damn, I have to go. She’ll go mad if she finds me.” He stood up, closing the map and hiding it in his waistband.

“See you tomorrow Al.” He dropped to the ground and crawled under the bed beside Albus’. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office wearing a white and red nightgown and her hair in rollers.

“Ah, Mr. Potter. I thought I heard you.” She opened a cabinet across from his bed and pulled out a potion. “How are you feeling.”

From underneath the bed, James gave him a thumbs up and began to silently crawl to the door.  
“Um, my head still hurts.”

She nodded and handed him the potion in a small cup. “Drink up.”

He downed the drink just as James made it to the door. It creaked as it opened and James darted out. Madam Pomfrey looked behind her at the door. “What in the world…”

Albus began to cough, causing her to look back.

“Alright there?”

He nodded. “Sorry, went down wrong.”

She took the cup from him. “The potion will put you to sleep. You’ll be free to go tomorrow morning.”

He felt the potion beginning to take effect. He let his eyes close as Madam Pomfrey closed the door and shut off the lanterns.


	6. Will’s Reasoning

Albus returned to classes the next day, where Suyeon filled him in on what happened after he crashed. Scorpius shrugged at Albus when he asked him why he’d punched him.

“It doesn’t matter Albus. Come on, we need to get to Charms.”

The next week went by in a flurry of homework and lessons. By Friday, Albus thought his brain was going to explode. How was he supposed to know the difference between culminations and asterisms.

On Thursday Albus and Scorpius were sat in the library writing papers for Herbology when James and Fred appeared next to them at their table. Sometimes Albus wondered if they could fase through walls because it seemed that they just materialized places.

“So,” James said, “nervous for tryouts tomorrow?”

Scorpius looked up from his essay. “Aren’t they on Saturday?”

“Well ours are. Slytherin tryouts are tomorrow.”

“What positions are you going out for?” asked Fred.

Albus shrugged. “Probably a seeker.”

“Well then,” said James, “you’ll be the second best seeker.”

“To who?”

“Me of course!”

Albus snorted. Fred turned to Scorpius. “What about you? You said you were planning to try out.”

“I dunno. Maybe a Keeper.” He looked at Fred. “What do you play?”

“Beater. I gotta keep those other players away from James here.” he covered his mouth to whisper. “James here is quite scared of them nasty bludgers. Gotta protect him.”

“Hey!”

Albus and Scorpius laughed, causing them to receive a glare from the librarian, Mister Kennedy.

The next day, after their lessons, Albus and Scorpius ran down to the dorm to change. Inside their room, they found Will, Danny, and Alex. Will took one look at Scorpius and stormed from the room, knocking into his shoulder on the way out.

“Where are you two runnin off to?” asked Danny.

“Quidditch tryouts,” said Albus, pulling on a t shirt.

“What’s quidditch? Professor Wood was going on about it all week at flying lessons.”

“Wizard sport, played on broomsticks.” said Scorpius. He was lacing up a pair of combat boots.

“Wicked,” they said together.

“Mind if we come?” asked Alex. Albus and Scorpius nodded and the four boys ran for the pitch.

Danny and Alex went up to the stands to watch, where Albus saw Fred and James.

Out on the pitch was a large group of students, around 30, standing around talking with brooms in their hands. There were two girls standing further away from the others. They were both wearing the Slytherin team robes. One of the girls, a tall girl with dark skin and hair, had a captain badge gleaming on her robes.

Albus and Scorpius picked up brooms as the two girls came over and called for attention.

“Alright,” said the girl with the captain badge. “Keepers gather by the goalpost, Chasers over there, Beaters over by the other goalpost and Seekers, go over by the changing rooms.”

Albus smiled at Scorpius and went to join the other Seekers.

The practice began, having each group of players race around the pitch. Albus was a bit slower than the other Seekers, mostly as they had more experience than the others.

Scorpius was the exact opposite. He was much faster than the other Keepers. He weaved in and out of the other players that were bumping into each other to get into the lead. 

After the races, the captain had six chasers and two keeprs play a game. Albus watched as Scorpius flew up to hover in front of the goalposts. He may have been a fancy flyer, but quite a rubbish Keeper. Albus could see that he wasn’t comfortable enough to put himself in between the quaffle and the goal.

After the Chasers and Keepers had all tried out, the Beaters went flying, hitting at quaffles with their bats. Then, it was time for the Seekers.

Scorpius gave him an encouraging smile as Albus kicked off the ground. The captain bewitched golf balls to fly around and the seekers had to dive and catch five in under two minutes. Albus caught three before the captain called time.

Albus flew down to the ground, where Scorpius was waiting.

“You did really good,” said Scorpius.

Albus shrugged. “You did better.”

The captain gathered them around. “The team list will be up in the common room tomorrow morning. Thank you all for trying out, you all did great!”

Scorpius and Albus deposited the brooms with everyone else and made for the castle. On the way out of the pitch, they met Danny, Alex, James, and Fred.

James put his arm around Albus. “Well you did a damn good job Mr. Seeker.”

“Thanks,” Albus said, pushing his brother away.

Behind them a voice called out, “Hey wait!” The group turned to see the other girl that had been with the captain jogging after them.

“Hey,” she said. She was looking at Scorpius. “You’re Scorpius right?”

He nodded.

“Right uh can you come with me? Mallory wants to talk to you.”

“Um, yeah. Sure.” He looked at Albus. “Meet you in the common room?”

Albus nodded and watched as Scorpius walked back to the pitch.

James crossed his arms. “Wonder what that’s about.”

Fred shrugged. “Dunno. Come on, lets get some food.”

Albus looked at him, confused. “Dinner isn’t for another couple hours. And I am not eating Hagrid’s stone cakes, no matter what.”

Fred chuckled. “James, I think it's time we show him.”

James looked at Albus. “I dunno Fred. I don’t think he’s ready.”

“Alright, come off it. What are you two on about?”

“Come on Al, we’re about to show you one of Hogwarts many secrets.”

///

James and Fred led Albus down into the dungeons but instead of taking the usual left that would lead them to the Slytherin common room they took a right. They led him down a few hallways and up a flight of stairs. They turned down a dead end hall with a single painting at the end of the hall. The painting was of a bowl of fruit on a table.

Fred and James walked down the hall towards the painting.

“What are we doing in an empty hallway?”

Fred shook his head. “An empty hallway. Oh what a simple way of thinking.”

James chuckled and began to scratch the painting.

“James what are you-”

The painting swung open, revealing a doorway. James crawled through, with Fred following behind.

“Come on Al,” called James.

The doorway led to a large kitchen, with large oven fires and long work tables. The room was filled with three-feet tall creatures, house elves. They were in the kitchens.

“Woah,” murmured Albus.

“Masters James and Fred,” came a squeaky voice. “And a newcomer. Who have you brought masters?”

“My brother, Albus.”

The elf bowed. “Welcome to the Hogwarts kitchens, Master Albus. How can we help you?”

“Do you have anything we could snack on?” asked James. “Nothing big, just leftovers from lunch maybe?”

“But of course Master James.”

“Thanks Minny.”

The house elf wandered off to gather food for the three boys. Fred and James sat down against the wall and Albus sat with them.

“How did you all know this was here?” asked Albus.

“My dad told me,” said Fred. “He told me about how he and Uncle Fred used to come down here all the time.”

Minnie wandered back over, her arms loaded with plates of sandwiches.

“Thanks Minnie,” said Fred, taking the plates from her.

“Mind if we eat down here Minnie?” asked James.

“Not at all masters.”

Fred passed a plate to Albus and the three of them sat in the kitchens until the house elves asked them to leave, saying dinner would soon be served.

///

Albus couldn’t find Scorpius at dinner so he sat with Danny and Alex. They complimented him on his tryouts.

“I don’t think I’m a good enough flyer to play,” said Alex.

“Don’t worry,” said Albus, “you’ll get better as the lessons continue.”

Will arrived, sliding into the seat next to Albus.

“Hey,” he said, filling his plate.

Albus glanced at Danny and Alex. They looked apprehensive.

“Hey Will,” said Danny.

Will seemed oblivious to the strange tension that the other three felt.

“Uh, anyways,” tried Alex. “Do you think you made the team Albus?”

He shrugged, going back to his food. “Probably not. I only caught three golf balls. But Scorpius was really good. He might make it, but you know how they are with first years.”

Will snorted. “Let's hope he doesn’t make it.”

Danny put his fork down. “Dude, what is your problem with him?”

“You haven’t stayed in the same room with him except to sleep,” said Alex.

Will looked at them like they had spoken in gibberish. “Well, yeah. I don’t know how you can want to be in the same room with him. I mean, Albus I know your dad had his dad spared but still.”

“Why are you being this way?” asked Albus.

“He’s a _Death Eater_ ,” Will whispered, like it should be obvious.

“There are no more Death Eaters,” said Albus. “My dad made sure of that.”

Will scoffed. “Then, why is his father wandering around free? Draco Malfoy is a death eater.”

“No, he isn’t.” Albus said. “Or, well he isn’t anymore.”

Will glared at him. “I know your dad may believe their whole sob story but most of us don’t.”

Albus stared blankly at Will.

“So, let's get this straight,” said Danny. “You hate Scorpius because his dad was a death eater? That's it?”

Will glared at him. “Yeah. It is. The Death Eaters killed my grandparents and my older sister.”

“Will,” Albus said trying to be gentle, “lots of people died because of the Death Eaters. But you can’t blame Scorpius for what they did. He’s not a death eater.”

“He’s as good as.” Will stood up. People around them looked over, curious at the commotion. “I thought you were all just pretending to be nice to him, but now it seems that you actually like him.”

“Well, yeah we do,” said Alex.

Will glared at them. “You’re all so stupid. If you’re friends with him, then you're all as good as Death Eaters in my eyes.” He looked at Albus. “I wonder what your father would think if he knew you were friends with one of them.”

Will picked up his bag and stormed from the Great Hall.


	7. Roses, Spring and Sprung

Albus awoke to Will’s empty bed. Since Friday, Albus had barely seen Will outside classes. He came into the dorm late and left early. Albus didn’t really mind it though. He was wrong about Scorpius. And the Malfoys.

On Sunday morning, Scorpius was a bundle of nerves. He’d come back to the dorm on Friday refusing to tell Albus anything about what Mallory had wanted. When Scorpius began to pase, Danny rolled his eyes.

“You’re acting like they're going to tell you if you have terminal cancer or something. Relax.”

Scorpius sat down on the couch next to Albus. “I know but…”

The common room door opened and the captain, Mallory entered with the other girl from tryouts. They crossed over to the bulletin and hung a piece of parchment before disappearing to the girls dormitory. There was a moment of calm before all hell broke loose.

People were out of their seats and crowding around the bulletin. There were a few cries of glee and even more noises of complain. Albus and Scorpius pushed their way through the crowd to see the parchment.

The parchment had each students name and year, along with stars next to the new players’ names. There were four new players. The Keeper was Grace Klittocker, a seventh year and a returning player. The beaters were John McMaileny, a sixth year and returning player, and Aspen Quintalley, a new fourth year player.

Albus sighed when he read the Seeker’s name, Lillian Scofnower a third year and a new player. He hadn’t expected to get the position but he had hoped that he would.

He took a glance at the Chasers lists as well. Mallory was there as well as two new players. Sadie Nagmire who was a fourth year and-

Albus turned to Scorpius. He was staring at the parchment in shock.

“You got Chaser?” said Albus in disbelief. He nodded. “That’s why Mallory called you back after practice. She wanted to see you as a Chaser.”

He nodded. “She told me that I was really good and should expect a place if Professor Lethrim approved but I-”

“Dude that’s awesome!” Albus smiled at his friend. “They never let first years. My dad was the last one!”

Scorpius blushed. “Thanks I… I have to go write to my parents.”

He ran off back to the dorm room.

Albus turned from the bulletin. Over in the corner of the common room by the large glass windows were some of the other seekers that had tried out. They all had faces of annoyance as they talked amongst themselves. Albus made his way over towards them, trying to look inconspicuous.

“-the position?” asked one girl.

“Probably because his father paid,” said another. “Wants his son to be exactly like him I suspect.”

“How can he be good enough to make it as a first year?” asked a fourth year boy. “Nobody's been that good since Harry fucking Potter.”

“We’ll be losing the cup for sure this year,” grumbled another boy.

Albus shook his head and moved away from the group. He couldn’t understand why people still saw Scorpius as just a spoiled Malfoy. As far as Albus could see, he was the exact opposite. He was a damn good flyer too.

Inside the dorm, Albus found Scorpius on his bed, petting Midnight. A forgotten piece of parchment and quill left forgotten on the bed beside him.

“Aren't you going to write to your parents?” Albus asked.

Scorpius shrugged.

“Are you alright?”

He shrugged again.

Albus sat down on the edge of the bed. Midnight walked over and butted her head against his hand.

“She likes you,” said Scorpius.

“I like her too,” Albus said. “Scorpius what’s wrong? Are you not happy about the team?”

Scorpius sighed. “I am happy about it. That I’m good enough as a first year is unbelievable.”

“But?”

“But I… I dont know. I was so worried about coming to Hogwarts, about how people would treat me. I just wanted to keep my head down and get through school. Being a first year on the team is the exact opposite of what I wanted.”

Midnight had leapt off the bed now and moved around the room, before jumping up onto Albus’ bed and laid down.

“Why did you come to tryouts if you didn’t want to make the team?” Albus asked.

“You asked me to,” he said. “I thought I wouldn’t make the team and it would be fun just to try once.”

Scorpius got up and returned the quill and parchment to his trunk.

“I see the looks people give me,” Scorpius said. “When I walk with you in the halls or when I sit in the library. They all talk and glare at me.”

Albus stood. “Ignore them.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Yeah it is. Show them it doesn’t get to you. They’ll get over it eventually.”

Scorpius looked unconvinced.

Albus put on a smile, one he hoped showed confidence. “Come on, let's get to breakfast.”

///

Weeks were passing quickly now, the warm summer days were quickly turning chilly. Albus thought that, surely, the teachers would ease up on homework as the year continued but he was wrong. They continued to pile it on to a point where he had five hours of homework every night. It was worse for Scorpius who now had quidditch practice three times a week. The first game against Ravenclaw was fast approaching. Scorpius was gone in the early hours for morning practice and returned just before dinner covered in mud.

Because of his friend’s disappearances, Albus found others to spend time with. Suyeon, who had strangely become his friend over their weeks at school, introduced him to her own group of friends. She seemed to have a knack at collecting misfits.

Her friends included Paul Parkinson, a tall skinny boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, Georgina Goyle, the daughter of Gregory Goyle, and Shane Zabini, a dark skinned boy with short, black hair.

Albus spent much of the end of September with them, studying in the library and eating meals together. Scorpius didn’t seem to mind when Albus suggested they eat lunch with them one day after History of Magic.

Albus still had not spoken to Rose, who had given up trying to talk to him a while ago. He missed her, though he did not want to admit it. She was his best friend, had been since they were young. He didn’t know the last time they had gone longer than a week without speaking.

Albus and Scorpius were stood outside the Great Hall. They had stopped because Scorpius couldn’t find his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

“Just go on to lunch Al,” Scorpius said. “I’ll be right back.”

He turned and made back to the dungeons.

“Albus,” said a voice behind him.

Albus turned to see his cousin, Rose, standing by the stairs. He turned back and made his way into the Great Hall.

“Albus, wait!”

Rose grabbed his arm, turning him around.

“What do you want Rose?”

“Please I… I thought about what you said.”

Albus stood, silent.

“And… and I’m sorry okay? I’m sorry I judged your friend.”

Albus let a small smile appear on his face. “Apology accepted.”

Rose smiled as well. “That was… easier than expected.”

“Rosie, all I wanted was an apology. Come on, lets eat.”

They found a seat at the Ravenclaw table next to Victorie. Albus put his bag next to him. Seconds later, James and Fred appeared.

“Any second now,” murmured James. He was looking over at the Gryffindor table.

“What have you two done now?” asked Victorie.

“Nothing, nothing.” Fred said. “Just a little prank on Randy Oncleria.”

Albus glanced behind him, looking for the prank. His head snapped left when a boy let out a cry. He was covered in boils and there seemed to be smoke coming from his ears. He ran from the hall, his friends following close behind.

Fred and James high fived.

“Why did you do that?” demanded Victorie.

“Found him in the Hall of the Fallen,” said Fred. “Was goin’ on about how it was a disgrace to have a werewolf up in there.”

Victorie grimaced. She was quite an advocate for werewolf rights, seeing as her father was one. After the war, Albus’ father had gotten many laws on werewolves removed. However, many people still feared the werewolves and it was a constant battle for the Weasleys and Potters when they went out with Uncle Bill.

Scorpius arrived, sliding into the seat next to Albus.

Rose looked at him, Scorpius looking back.

“Alright there Scorpius?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

Albus smiled.


	8. Season of the Witch (and Wizard)

Albus thought many things. He thought the sky was beautiful at sunset. He thought History of Magic was more boring than watching paint dry. He also thought that the whispers that followed him would end. They did not.

It seemed they got worse, now that he was seen spending time with Suyeon and her friends. People would stare as they walked to class, some would even turn and bolt down other hallways to avoid them. Albus knew the others saw it, but they all chose to ignore it.

As Halloween approached fast, James and Fred’s pranks increased. Albus once found himself in a hall in which they had turned the hall into a thick forest, causing History of Magic and Arithmancy to be canceled.

Halloween seemed to turn Hogwarts into a different place. The halls grew ever so darker, giving it a mysterious aura. The teachers had pumpkins out, and they used them as demonstration pieces for spells. Professor Flitwick, a small old man who had to stand on a stack of books to see over his desk, showed them how to bewitch the pumpkins to glow without candles.

Professor Lethrim showed them how to turn small pumpkins into childrens toys, while Neville showed them the stages of pumpkins.

At breakfast on Halloween morning the Potter’s family owl, Norbert,  swooped in and dropped a letter in James’ lap, and another in the lap of Albus.

“Whose it from?” Scorpius asked.

Albus picked up the letter, opening it.

_Dear Albus_

_How are you? Mum says hello. I’ve got a surprise_

_for you and your brother. I’ll be arriving at Hogwarts just_

_before breakfast ends. I should be there by the time you get this._

_If you aren’t busy, I would love to see you. But I can understand if you’re just_

_too busy for your old dad._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Your father_

Albus smiled at his father’s letter. He opened his mouth to answer Scorpius when gasps sounded around the hall. Albus looked around, trying to see the source of the students awe.

Standing in the entrance to the Great Hall was Albus’ father, Harry Potter. Albus’s face broke into a smile.

“Dad!” he heard James’ voice.

Albus was up and jogging over to his father. Albus saw James and his cousins as well. James reached his father first and gave him a quick hug. He smiled down at James and clapped Fred on the shoulder. Albus gave his father a hug as well, around the greetings of his cousins.

Professors were around them as well. Albus saw Neville give his father a hug, and Professor McGonagall a light hug as well.

“Alright, alright,” Professor McGonagall said. “Very sorry Harry but my students do have class and we are holding up the door.”

“It’s all right Professor.” Albus’ father ruffled James’ hair. “Go on, get to class you lot.”

As his cousins left, going to grab their bags and friends, Albus looked up at his father.

“You didn’t say why you were coming,” Albus said.

“Ah, Professor Binns has me come around this time to talk to second and sixth years about the war.”

Albus frowned, “So you can’t come by my class?”

His father laughed, “Sorry kiddo. Next year, don’t worry. Go on, get to class.”

Albus hugged his father before running back to his friends.

“I can’t believe he’s actually _here_!” said Shane as they walked to Potions.

Albus smiled shyly. “It was a shock to see him this morning.”

“You have loads of cousins,” said Suyeon.

Albus laughed. “You should see our holidays.”

That night, Albus’ father sat with the teachers at the High Table. Professor McGonagall stood at the beginning of the feast and addressed the hall.

“Welcome to our splendid Halloween feast! As some of you probably know, we have a guest with us tonight. Mr. Harry Potter.”

Albus’ father waved from his seat next to Professor McGonagall.

“Now, after these introductions, let the feast begin!”

Albus was used to the delicious Hogwarts food but it seemed that the elves had found a way to improve their impeccable cooking. After the feast, Albus told Scorpius and his friends that he would see them later.

“I’m going to see my dad off,” he said before making his way to Professor McGonagall’s office.

Inside, he found his brother and father, talking to Professor McGonagall.

“Hey Al,” his father said.

“Hey.”

Albus’ father beckoned him over to one of the windows.

“Your brother told me that people have been giving you sort of a hard time.”

Albus crossed his arms. “Not really. Just whispers and stares in the hall. Mostly when I’m around Scorpius.”

His father nodded. “I’ve spoken to Malfoy about his son a few times. He seems afraid that people will judge his son on his own mistakes.”

Albus shrugged. “Nobody's been too bad. A few words called out in the hall, that's all.”

“Alright. If anything happens right to your mum, yeah?”

“To mum? What about you?”

His father sighed. “I’m going out of town. I’ve got some things to do for the ministry.”

“Like what?”

“Nothing you need to worry about. Come on,” he clapped Albus on the shoulder. “I’ve got to go.”

Albus gave his father a hug before he left, James did as well. Albus watched as his father whispered to Professor McGonagall before stepping into the fireplace.

“Number 12 Grimmauld Place.”

Harry Potter was gone with a light of green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter.   
> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
